1. Technical field
The disclosure generally relates to wireless communication technology, and more particularly to a call request processing system and a method for processing a call request.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a called party is on the phone, such as a mobile phone, with another caller, the calling party cannot get through to the called party, and the called party is unable to know and obtain the call request from the calling party in time. Moreover, although another calling party knows that the called party is in call state via a busy tone of the called party, it is difficult for the calling party to know when the call will end. Thus, the calling party needs to continue to call and dial the called party to establish communication as soon as possible, resulting in time and power consumption.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.